Breaking The Rules
by Numbuh 212
Summary: Hoagie decides that Fanny is spending way too much time stressing over schoolwork and drags her off to take a break for a while. 286 oneshot. Number 50 of my 100 Theme Challenge.


This story is part of my 100 Theme Challenge. For more information, visit my profile.

I do not own Kids Next Door.

50. Breaking The Rules

"Hey, Fanny, whatcha doing?"

Fanny Fullbright looked up from her binder to see Hoagie Gilligan smiling at her. "I'm trying not to fail advanced chemistry, if you don't mind. Leave me alone!"

He glanced around the library and saw that they were the only two students there. "Fanny, finals aren't for another five weeks! I don't think you have to study that hard so soon. Besides, haven't you been reviewing for the past month?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"_And,_ you have a 99 in chemistry! With all the studying you've been doing already, there's no way you could fail chemistry. Or any of your other classes, for that matter."

"Yes, but-"

"No more buts," he cut in quickly. "You need to take a break. Stop cramming for longer than just two minutes between classes, okay?"

"I don't have time to take a break! Besides," Fanny added hurriedly, "classes start in three minutes. Sorry, maybe another time."

She gathered up her papers and tried to walk towards the door, but he stepped in front of her, blocking her way. "Come on, Fanny, you know you need to relax. I can get one of the TND jets, and we'll go to Europe or somewhere. You're going to burn yourself out with all this studying."

Fanny stared at him in shock. "You mean _skip school_? I can't skip school! It's completely against the rules!"

"Oh, please. Since when have you cared the least bit about what was against the rules?"

"Since I knew that breaking them would get me into serious trouble, _Gilligan_!"

Hoagie took a step back, surprised by the venom in her voice. "Well, if that's what you want..." He turned to go, then stopped and looked over his shoulder, adding, almost as an afterthought, "I must admit, though, I'm a little surprised. You've never been afraid of anything before."

She glared at him. "I'm not _scared_, Hoagie. But unlike some people, I happen to want an average higher than a B-!"

Hoagie just looked at her. He began walking toward the door, ignoring the giggling group of freshmen girls that had just come in.

Fanny bit her lip. She had gone too far with that one. She knew that Hoagie really could do much better if he wanted, and he had fairly good grades, as it was. He just didn't spend any more energy than necessary on schoolwork, preferring to use his time for building and inventing. Fanny grimaced, knowing that she would have to apologize. She was going to end up skipping school after all. And anyway, that comment about being afraid was really getting to her. He had known that would happen.

"Hoagie," she called in a loud whisper, mindful of the warning looks from the librarian at the desk. "Wait."

He stopped walking, but didn't turn around. She hurried to catch up with him.

"Listen, Hoagie, I'm sorry. And," she sighed in resignation, "I'll go with you."

Hoagie smiled. "I knew you would."

"But I won't enjoy it," Fanny warned him. "And I'm bringing my notes."

He rolled his eyes. "What_ever_. Let's just go!"

They drove to the Sector V treehouse in Fanny's car – the only way she would agree to get there – and Hoagie led her up to the hangar.

"We're going to need something fairly small," he said, looking over the vehicles. "With just the two of us, we'll waste fuel in something that's too big."

Fanny ignored him, examining a little two-seater in the back of the hangar, behind the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. "Hey, this isn't a TND vehicle," she said accusingly.

He glanced over. "Oh, that's just a prototype I was working on last week, for stealth missions." Then he grinned. "Of course! It's perfect. It's built to go faster than any of the other ships, so we can get there in no time."

She eyed the cockpit dubiously. "It looks awfully cramped in there."

"We'll be fine. Come on!"

He climbed into the cockpit, and Fanny followed behind him. "Where too?" Hoagie asked, as he slid down the soundproof glass shield and started the engine.

"How about the Gobi Desert?" Fanny muttered, slumping down in her seat. She crossed her arms grumpily, still determined not to enjoy one bit of this.

"Gobi Desert it is!" Hoagie said cheerfully, ignoring her sarcasm.

8888

After about an hour of Hoagie trying to make conversation and Fanny sulking silently, they arrived at the Gobi desert.

"How the heck did we get here so quickly?" Fanny asked, momentarily forgetting her annoyance.

"This newest model is based off of an old design I created that uses duct tape, as well as an old toaster oven. I just added some parts from a blender for speed and a food processor cloaking device." Hoagie beamed, obviously very proud of himself.

"Right." She decided it would be better to just agree with him than to ask what he was talking about, and get an hour-long lecture on the properties of aerodynamics.

Hoagie could see that Fanny had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, but he didn't push it. Hardly anybody really understood all of what he said, anyway. "So, what is it that you wanted to do in the Gobi Desert?" Hoagie asked, looking at the sand that surrounded them.

"Hm, I don't know, maybe you could just let me _study in peace_ for a little while!"

"Uh, no. Remember what I said? You're supposed to be relaxing right now. That means no studying in the desert. If you don't have another reason for us to be here, then let's leave. I know of a nice island in the middle of the Caribbean; maybe we can pick up some bathing suits and go for a swim."

"I suppose, if you _insist_."

They got back into the jet, swung by Sector J to borrow some swimsuits, and Hoagie gently landed their craft on a small, apparently uncharted island.

As soon as they got out of the plane, Fanny parked herself firmly on a large rock and spread out her papers. She bent over them intently, ignoring Hoagie's groans of protest. When he saw that she wasn't planning to listen to him, however, he began to plan a more drastic move.

When she set down her notes to push back a small strand of hair that was in her face, he seized is opportunity, jumping at her and propelling them both into the nearby lake. Fanny came up spluttering. "What did you do that for, you stupid boy?" She yelled in annoyance.

He shrugged. "I told you already, the whole point of this is for you to take a break. If you won't do it yourself, I'll just have to make you," he said wickedly.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, really?" He grinned mischievously and dived. A few seconds later, Fanny felt a pull on her leg as she was yanked under the water for the second time. When her head rose above the surface again, she saw Hoagie treading water several feet away, the grin still on his face.

"I'll get you for that!" She swam toward him and splashed him in the face. He retaliated by ducking her once again, and they began a no-holds-barred water fight that went on until they were both too exhausted to do anything else.

They lay side by side on the beach, letting the hot Caribbean sun dry them off because they had forgotten to get towels along with their swimsuits.

"See?" Hoagie said triumphantly. "Wasn't this a lot more fun than sitting in the library and studying?"

Fanny refused to say it out loud, but it _had_ been fun, and they both knew it. "Yeah, whatever. Just don't go expecting me to do it again."

"We'll see about that" he said with a sly smile, then continued before she could protest. "Hey, I'm starving. Wanna swing by Italy for a late lunch before we head home?"

"Oh, all right. But you're paying."

He grinned. "Whatever you say."

The End


End file.
